New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!
New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! (or NSFFB) is a fanon show made by Roads that is a sequel to the roots of the Wiki, Phineas and Ferb. It takes place a year later, and is much more epic. It has no season system (anymore), and was cut short, but was ended with a big movie! It was succeeded by Phineas and Ferb 2, which in turn may be succeeded by Phineas and Ferb 2: The Movie its own remake movie. Overview ﻿The series starts with Phineas and Ferb doing normal (for them) things, until they're sucked into their biggest adventure yet in the three part Ultimate Power special. After that, Doof is killed, so Perry is asigned to the Regurgitator, and Phineas and Ferb move to Jeffton. But, in the two part The Return special, Phineas and Ferb stop Jowser and Van Kleiss, and end up changing the fabric of reality so everything's back the way it was! But Perry still has his blob power from earlier, and that is used later. After defeating Negative Isabella in the Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! movie, the gang discover that their parents are still alive in the [[They're Alive! Part 1|''They're Alive!]] special. In the series finale movie, ''NSFFB Movie Series Finale Thingy!, the gang once again stops Isabelle and frees the Negative Dimension, but their parents stay behind there. At the very end, there are spaceships seen heading to earth! But, as Paradox said in the end, that's a whole other story... Phineas mentioned Barack Obama as the president, so this takes place somewhere from 2009-2012. Episodes A list with summaries can be found here, but this lists the episodes' titles. 'Normal Episodes' *''Phineas and Ferb in "The Digital World"'' *''Perry the Platypus in "The Digital World"'' *''The Return of Khaka Peu Peu!'' *''The Return of Khaka Doof-Doof!'' *''S'Winter 2'' *''The World's Most Boring Field Trip'' *''Doof's Drive'' *''Play is Illegal?'' *''Faster Than a Speeding Platypus...'' *''Return of Jario'' *''Negatives Again'' 'Movies and Specials' *''P&F Movie Series Finale Thingy!'' (movie, pilot) *''Ultimate Power'' (three-part episode) *''Snow Days in Summer?'' (two-part episode) *''Spewford the Villain''/''The Phintastic Ferbulous Rescue!'' (two-part, different-titled episode) *''The Return'' (two-part episode) *''Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!'' (movie *''They're Alive!'' (two-part episode) *''NSFFB Movie Series Finale Thingy!'' (movie, series finale) Video Games ''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros, the Game You must navigate through some planets, and into the Negative Dimension to stop Nega-Doof! Songs With the entire series, there was only one custom song. It was an alternate version of Mom Look. *Mom Look (NSFFB) Trivia *The series used to have seasons, but were removed, due to the series' being cut short. If left, Season 3 would be only four episodes long. (Three, if you count ''They're Alive! as one episode.) *The series would have had a longer Season 3, with the gang finding more pieces of the document to trace their parents. There might have even been a Season 4! Maybe not, though. *The first episode, P&F Movie Series Finale Thingy!, was not part of the series' plan. I decided to make a series after I liked how the movie turned out. It was originally supposed to be the series finale of Phineas and Ferb. (Also, the movie was my first edit as an IP.﻿) ''Warnings 'DO NOT EDIT THESE PAGES without permission!' If a page is short, or doesn't tell everything, it is either under construction or abandoned. Do not remove this section! Thanks for your cooperation. (If you cooperated, that is!)'' Category:Fanon Works Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Spin offs